Common Ground
by SkyMaiden
Summary: She disliked him and he wasnt exactly fond of her either but they could agree on one thing the sex between then was amazing and worth every single second. Naruto/Ino


**A/n: So this is basically the result of when my mind is allowed to really go nuts and wander. It happens all the time especially with school kicking my ass everyday lol. Don't know how long this will be, hopefully not too long a short fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Hands traveled across a firm bare chest as a blue-eyed female caressed the body of her blond-haired lover. He let out a moan of appreciation. He kissed her lips rather hard at that moment while his hands found their way on to her waist. The blond male held her close to him as their kiss deepened. Their meetings started becoming more frequent. Something that had started as the occasional monthly fuck had quickly turned into an every other week or if possible a weekly basis. They simply could not get enough of one another. He grabbed her tits hard in his hands and gave them a firm squeeze.<p>

"Y-Yeah." She nodded. "That feels good do that again."

The man nodded then did it grabbing with a bit more force. It caused her to moan out. She loved his hands and his grip was so strong and firm but still gentle at the same time. It felt so very pleasant. He gave a smile before whispering.

"I know what you want."

He then put a mouth to a nipple and gave a hard suck.

"Oh, yes…I do want that. I want more."

"You got it." he had a problem in giving her what she wanted. He prided himself in the fact that he could pleasure her. His tongue danced around her swollen nipple.

"Mm….yes god you have a great mouth."

The man had amazing talents with that tongue of his. He didn't stop sucking on her nipples until each of them were erect and swollen.

"You have the cutest nipples." He lightly flicked his fingers across them in back and forth motions. "I could suck on them all day but I think you probably want something more."

She watched as he started going down on her placing hot kisses on her flesh along the way. He put both hands on to her legs and spread them apart.

"I bet that you want some more tongue."

"Y-Yes give it to me."

He took his hand and rubbed up and down her outer pussy lips.

"Mm…"

He continued teasing her with his fingers but never entered only lightly toying with her.

"Oh fuck, just do it already."

"Heh," he smiled. "You want these fingers in here don't you?"

"Shit yes you know I do."

He then plunged his two fingers inside of her womanhood.

"Y-Yes…good…"

"You already feel kind of wet." He couldn't help but notice as he began to finger her with more intensity. He felt her pussy getting that much wetter as he continued his game with her. Once he deemed her to be wet enough he stopped.

"I think it's time to give you that tongue I was supposed to give you from before."

The blond male suddenly lifted her up from the bed then lay down on his back.

"Sit on my face." He told her.

She didn't need to be told twice. She happily placed herself over his face. He put his hands on to her hips then started with light little licks up and down her wet folds.

"Mm…that feels nice."

He began licking harder. "I fucking love your pussy." He told her. "You taste so damn good."

He never enjoyed eating a woman out as much as he had with her. It was unlike any experience he ever had. She moaned out loud as he slammed his tongue that much deeper inside of her.

"Oh fuck that's it…"

He tongued her clit hard with light little licks around it.

"_It's an amazing pussy."_ He thought as he hungrily sucked, licked, and kissed each hot, wet inch of her.

"Mm…." No other guy had eaten her like him. She'd have his head down there between her legs all day if she could. "You know I like it better when your mouth is busy like that. You look so much hotter with your face buried in my legs so I don't have to hear you running your mouth so much." She teased with a laugh.

The blond male glared at her slightly but still continued pleasing her. He grabbed on to her hips and shoved his face inside of her hot womanhood deeper.

"Oh yes…"

All he really wanted now was to make her cum. He had no doubts he'd be able to do so. He took the young woman's swollen clit in his mouth and gave it a hard suck.

"Fuck…."

"Yeah that always gets to you."

A few more sucks like that and it would be all over. He repeated his previous actions each time he sucked a bit harder. She felt her legs shake.

"Oh shit I'm going to cum…"

She put her hands on to the headboard and held on tight. "Ah fuck…" she cried out as he continued to please her only making her cum to her release. Her juices flowed freely from her and he licked them up.

"Fuck you taste great." He then removed his face and laid her down. "Do you want more?" he asked as he licked the rest of her fluids from his lips.

"You know that I do."

He nodded then positioned himself at her soaked entrance. He grinned down at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am so ready."

He gently began entering his hardened length then pushed in hard once the head had been completely in.

"Ah shit…" she cried out with her legs instantly being placed around him.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." She moaned out. "Oh fuck you, you goddamn big-dicked bastard."

He let out an amused laugh. He thought that little nickname she had deemed him with was really cute. It didn't hurt things if it was mostly true.

"I thought you were used to me by now." He laughed. "I wasn't too big for you last time. You wore me out remember."

How could she forget that last fuck? It had been a particularly good one.

"Hell yes I did." She laughed. "I'm surprised that I didn't break your dick."

He laughed again. "Yeah I know. So I guess today is out for you huh. Should i…" he began to withdraw from her but she locked her legs around him.

"Fuck no. Naruto you're going to fuck me."

"I got it. Then I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer."

He pulled her mouth to his for a kiss before beginning to thrust.

"Oh fuck yes." She cried out at the feeling of his thick, hard tool beginning to fill and stretch her out. Sex with him was just too good even if in honesty she hadn't been particularly fond of him.

"Shit," he groaned. "You feel amazing."

The same was true for Naruto. he wouldn't exactly say that they were good friends or that he liked her all that much, but when they were in bed it turned into a whole different affair. He'd never felt quite this satisfied before.

"_Damn if only we got along better_." He thought while continuing to pump into her hard and deep. He only slowed down to follow by a series of hard, intense thrusts.

"Mm…shit," his balls slapped at her hard. She felt them twitch and spasm. "Fuck," he pulled out. "I'm going to cum."

He jerked off hard and moaned as a few sticky loops shot out of his cock head and landed all over her stomach and legs. He fell flat on his back.

"That was good."

"Hm," she shrugged. "It was okay."

"Huh," his eyes widened and he sat up. "What do you mean it was okay?"

She looked back at him with a playful smile in her eyes. "You just usually get me to cum more than once that's all. Are we losing our momentum here Naruto?"

He glared at her but she wasn't entirely wrong. He usually did give her multiple orgasms.

'Maybe so or maybe your pussy isn't exciting me anymore." he flat out lied but knew saying things like that would piss her off.

"Ha," she laughed. "You love my pussy. Look at how quick it made you cum."

"Ouch, burn." Naruto groaned out and fell back on to the bed again. So that was why she had made that comment earlier. He came a bit too soon for her liking, well he couldn't help that.

"Okay, okay I get it. I didn't last that long tonight."

"No," she agreed. "What's up? Did I do something?"

They stared at each other for a few moments before Naruto spoke again. "Nah, you're great. You know that I love when we fuck."

She nodded in agreement because she felt the same way.

"It's the best part of our relationship, the sex."

He smiled then kissed her lips. "Yeah it is. It's what keeps us coming back to each other."

He couldn't have spoken more truthful words if he tried. The sex between the two of them had been the very thing to keep them in each other's lives and trying to keep seeing one another when they wanted. She sighed to herself.

"_If only we got along better_." She thought.

They probably could have had a real shot at more if they didn't seem to dislike each other on some levels.

"I'm the best pussy you ever had and you know that." She grinned sexily as she kissed him hard on the mouth. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back by wrapping his arms around her waist tight.

"I guess that I'm your favorite big dicked bastard?"

She laughed from the memory of how she had come to name him that. It happened the first time they had sex. His cock had been by the biggest she'd ever experienced in both width and length.

"It's not my fault you're huge."

"You love it though." He too gave a sexy smile and fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Well at least I know now why you won't let me fuck you in the ass."

She froze right away. "_Son of a…"_ she thought. "Absolutely no way in hell…" she shouted out.

"I know, I know." He laughed in high amusement. "I wish though your ass is so hot."

"In your dreams Naruto, even if you weren't huge I still wouldn't let you or any guy for that matter."

"Good," he nodded. "If I can't have that chance I don't want anyone else to either."

"Aw, so you do care huh?" she lightly nuzzled his nose.

"Heh," he smiled. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Yeah you're right. I know where you and I stand."

They were both 100 percent accepting of their rather unique relationship.

"Yeah, um so I can get going if you want."

"No you don't have to. Naruto, stay okay."

He blinked in surprise because she never really asked him to stay before.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean why not. You never stay the night. I'll make breakfast in the morning too."

"Alright that sounds good actually. You don't want me to like hold you or anything right?"

The blue-eyed female laughed out loud then threw the sheets over her nude form.

"I need that like I need your dick in my ass."

"Ooh ouch," he feigned hurt but took a hold of the sheets too. "Goodnight okay."

"Night," she called out to him.

Yes this arrangement worked out just fine indeed.


End file.
